


No Pain No Gain

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [105]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries, Pain, non-superpowered humans are fragile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: After the battle yesterday, Clint’s leg aches.





	No Pain No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644620.html?thread=87442444#t87442444) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

After the battle yesterday, Clint’s leg aches. He landed wrong when he jumped from the collapsing building, and he hasn’t had time to ice it. The pain radiates from just above his right knee, twinging whenever he has to bend it too far.

The pain just layers on injuries of years and battles past. His left pointer finger, broken twice before the Avengers even formed, healed a little crooked and now he can feel when the weather changes. Good for the weather-powered supervillain they fought a couple of weeks ago, not so good for day to day living. But it’s better than the new bruises he collects with every fight, deep and sore, throbbing when he overextends himself. Which is most of the time, if he’s being honest.

Clint’s spilt a lot of his own blood over the years, accumulated a lot of wounds that sting and throb and remind him just how human and fragile he is. But he’s a hero, and pain is just a part of the game. All he can do is try to ignore the signals of his body and push through. Pain’s never stopped him before, and he’s not going to let it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
